


Let Me

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drinking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is always slurring nonsense when he's drunk, but something about what he says tonight leaves Enjolras in a cold sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

“Come on, Grantaire,” Enjolras yawned, opening the back door of his creaky old Jeep. “Almost there. Let’s get you to bed.”

Grantaire rolled from sprawling across both back seats to curled almost entirely into one of them, grumbling and giggling things Enjolras couldn’t make any sense of.

“Come on,” he repeated, reaching in to tug at one of his roommate’s ankles. “Grantaire.”

“Lemme sssleep here…” Grantaire slurred. Enjolras’s brows came together. Something about those words had produced a twinge — the way they were said, the voice that was saying them. He shook it off.

“Gran —”

“Let me sleep here…” Grantaire continued across him, a light, hazy smile swimming to his lips, “…until I die.”

Enjolras’s stomach dropped; a shiver skittered up his spine. There was no reason these words should have had this effect — his roommate was just hammered, just talking out of his ass like he was about 84 percent of the time. But something like a memory had stirred in the back of Enjolras’s mind; something dark. He swallowed and curled his hands into fists to stop them shaking.

“Come on, Grantaire, I’m tired.”

This time his roommate complied, letting the taller boy drag him from the car, haul him up the stairs, and drop him into bed. Grantaire was asleep before his head hit his pillow, but Enjolras lay awake for hours, jittering as if caffeinated by some faded fear of death.


End file.
